


Rey Onboard

by ohemdee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: An enemies to friends to lovers fic all neatly tied up in under 5000 words





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sjbri93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjbri93/gifts).



  
“So we are in agreement that this is the best course of action, General?”  
  
“I suppose we are, General”  
  
Rey leans back in her chair and attempts to stifle a yawn, before realizing Ren has done the exact same thing. He shoots her a small half smile, pulled tight by the scar she had given him two years prior. Rey is about ready to drop her most withering stare in return, when she catches Luke’s eyes and raised eyebrows from the seat next to Kylo. She becomes very interested in her folded hands, and tries to remind herself that they were on the same side now.  
  
“Rey. REY!”  
  
Rey jumps to attention. “My apologies, General Organa, my attentions were elsewhere, but I can assure you, you have them now.”  
  
Leia nods. “Good. Are you on board with the plan outlined by General Hux and myself?”  
  
“I will go onboard the Finalizer, to both be trained by Kylo Ren and aid in the takedown of Snoke. Is there any part I missed?”  
  
Ren smiles tightly. “You will need to be posing as my apprentice for the duration of this mission. Snoke has decreed that in order to complete my training, I need to turn another over to the Dark Side. That will be you, as far as he is concerned.”  
  
Rey glares at him. “I will not be made to use any Dark Side powers.”  
  
“As if you would be able to anyways,” he snipes back.  
  
“So we are all in agreement then?” Hux was clearly done with these proceedings. “The Scavenger will come aboard my ship, and we will take down Snoke.”  
  


* * *

  
Rey lands her ship on the Finalizer, and it is easily the largest ship she had ever seen. She was sure there must be planets that are smaller. She’s greeted by General Hux, which surprises her, and a masked Kylo Ren, which disturbs her. She still can’t quite shake the feeling of unease whenever she sees him dressed as he is. Nothing will ever make her forget waking up in the interrogation room aboard this ship.  
  
Hux nods at her as she approaches. “Right on time. Excellent. I am going to have a stormtrooper escort you to your rooms, where you will find information pertaining to the ship on a holopad on your desk. There is a map. If you would care to join myself and Ren for dinner in my quarters that would be appreciated, and we can further discuss your stay here.”  
  
Rey nods and clutches her small bag of personal items closer to her chest. Her heart constricts as SN-1628 approaches her and introduces herself. She still can’t help but see Finn in their masks, and it breaks her a little bit to see just how many troopers there are aboard the ship.  
  
SN-1628 seems happy enough, and Rey realises that showing her about must be a break in the usual routine. Rey looks up at her when she reaches the rooms.  
  
“Is there anything else that I can help you with, Apprentice Rey?” SN-1628 stands at attention, and Rey realises she is waiting for a dismissal.  
  
“No that’s everything, thank you.” Rey tries a smile, but it’s hard when your company is masked.  
  
“It was my duty, Apprentice, no thanks needed.” SN-1628 salutes sharply, and turns away, leaving Rey standing alone with nothing but her bag.  
  


* * *

  
Rey has been waiting outside Hux’s door for what felt like an hour. She can’t seem to come up with a good enough excuse to beg off this dinner, and spend it somewhere else, anywhere really, so long as it is away from these two men. Finally, she sighs, resigned to her fate, and holds her hand up to the bio-scanner that will allow her entry. It pings green, and the door opens to reveal Kylo and Hux in an embrace that could only be described as intimate. Rey feels her jaw drop open, and freezes just on the outside of the doorframe, long enough that the door begins to close in her face, making her scramble through at the last second.  
  
Hux is clearing his throat and tugging on his collar, while Ren’s face can only be described as smug. Rey struggles to find words to fill the awkward silence created.  
  
“So, the two of you…” she trails off, really unsure of where she was going with that sentence.  
  
“We have been together for quite some time.” Hux finishes her thought for her sharply. “May we proceed to dinner?”  
  
“Yes! Let’s do so.” Rey quickly follows Hux through to the dining room of his apartments, followed by a far too amused Kylo Ren.  
  
“I thought you were observant, Scavenger.” The nickname makes Rey roll her eyes. “I really did not think we were keeping it a secret.”  
  
Rey blushes. “I just… I just didn’t see either of you as men who would want a relationship.”  
  
Hux politely pulls her chair out for her to sit. At least one of them had manners.  
  
“So,” Hux began, “Rey is your role here clear? Is there anything else you will need? I trust your rooms were to your satisfaction.”  
  
Rey blinks in surprise at the line of questioning. “I thought we were her to discuss strategy?”  
  
“We are, but we can hardly strategise if we are not working at our full capacity.”  
  
“No, I have everything I want, and I hope that when the time comes I will be more than well-equipped for what we must do.” She can’t help the jab at Kylo.  
  
Hux nods. “Good. Then let’s proceed with dinner, and we can discuss what Kylo has foreseen and our plan for executing that.”  
  
When dinner came it was more food than Rey had ever seen in one place, and she has no idea where to start. For the most part, she had been taking her meals in the mess back on the Resistance base, and had just eaten whatever was offered to her. This was full of options. Two types of meat and side dishes that she could not identify in her wildest dreams. She presumed most of them were plant-based, but she frankly could not guess what kind of plant would make them. She must have been looking overwhelmed, because she felt the gentle push of Kylo’s mind on hers and the choices that he would make pressed into it. She took a little of each of what he said to, and found that all of it was exceptional, dampened only by the fact that she could practically feel Hux’s amazement turned horror at her ability to eat everything in front of her.  
  
Post dinner, Hux presents the training schedule he had constructed for her, which makes Kylo look to the ceiling in a sort of prayer. Basically every day was filled with one type of training or another, all of them with him, which made a schedule a bit excessive in her opinion.  
  
“As we approach meetings and such with Snoke, you will need more training on how to guard your mind, but for now, physical combat will be your weakest point, I believe.” Rey nods. She was scrappy, but lacked any sort of formal training.  
  
“Good,” Hux continues at her assent. “Then you can both agree that this is the best course of action?” Rey side-eyes Kylo to see that he is mostly indifferent to the proceedings. Hux seems to take that as good enough. “Then it’s settled. Rey I have also taken the liberty of loading the identities of most of the commanding officers onto your datapad. It has pictures should you run into them. It provides their rank and how they are to be addressed. You might be outside the rank system here, but it will go a long way to show some respect, which Ren will certainly not teach you that.”  
  
Ren huffs a bit at this. “I think it’s time for Rey to sleep. With that schedule you’ve made up she’s going to need every bit she can get. I will see her out.” And he gets up, leaving Rey to follow.  
  


* * *

  
Rey had believed before she began to train with Kylo that she was a moderately competent fighter. She hadn’t spent all those years on Jakku just to be left without some sort of skill after all. However, what she hadn’t learned was how to fight against someone who had spent their entire life learning how to exploit another’s weaknesses. Despite training with Kylo for three weeks now, she didn’t feel as though she had improved at all.  
  
“Again, Rey.” She was getting extremely tired of hearing those words as she lay on the mat. “That time you would have lost your legs. You need to learn how to defend your whole body, not just use your staff to attack.”  
  
Rey groans and slowly rises to her feet. “Well, how do I do that? All you’ve done is knock me down, and knock my staff away, and not actually show me what I’m doing that’s wrong!” She can feel the colour in her cheeks begin to rise with her temper. “You said I need a teacher, but I’m not sure that you actually know how to teach!”  
  
And with that, she throws her staff at his feet, and tries to exit with what remains of her pride. She can feel his anger begin to build in response, and flinches when he snaps his own staff.  
  
“Perhaps you are just not a competent student!”  
  
Rey whips around. “Well excuse me! No one else has ever complained of my competency before! I highly doubt that is the issue here.”  
  
Kylo stalks up to her. “If you can’t even learn basic defence skills, then I don’t even know what the point of teaching you is. You will never be able to help on this mission, and you will fail your precious Resistance.”  
  
Against her will, Rey can feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. Rather than respond, she sets herself back on her original path to the door, leaving Kylo and his words behind.  
  
‘I will be useful.’ Rey repeats the mantra to herself as she winds her way through the halls of the Finalizer and back to her rooms. ‘I will not be cast aside again.’  
  
Of course, she runs into Hux, who is the last person that she wants to see in a moment of weakness.  
  
“Rey! I thought you were training?  
  
Rey gapes at the man. Honestly, Hux and his schedule. She had never met anyone who was so bound to what was supposed to happen before.  
  
“Um, yeah, General, sir, it wasn’t going well today, so we thought we should take a break.” She hopes that will satisfy the man, but when she tries to get past him, he stops her up.  
  
“Is there something in particular that wasn’t going well?” Hux looks concerned, but Rey is sure that is only because she isn’t going to be where she is supposed to be according to his “schedule”.  
  
She sighs. “General, sometimes things go well with him, but he not patient, and I am not always a good student. I thought I would be good at combat, but I’m just not,” Rey can feel her emotions begin to cloud her voice again. She tries, and fails to get them under control, “He’s just so rude about it sometimes! I am trying, but I’ve never actually had any training! He just expects me to good right away and that’s not how it works!”  
  
Hux has moved from concerned to vaguely uncomfortable, clearly unsure of what to do in the face of her outburst. He clears his throat, and swipes through his datapad.  
  
“I can see how that would be an issue.” More swiping, and Rey subtly tries to stretch up so she can see what he is looking at. “Perhaps, as an alternative, I can help you with that part? All officers have some degree of hand-to-hand combat and weapons training. We can work that into your normal schedule with Ren, and it would be useful for me, as I have to maintain these skills.”  
  
Rey stares at him. “Of course, if you would prefer to keep on the path you’re on, by all means do so,” Hux is backtracking so quickly, Rey is shocked that he isn’t falling over, “I don’t mean to intrude.”  
  
“No, General, I just thought with your busy schedule…I would be honoured.”  
  
“Excellent. I will let Kylo know about the change.”  
  
Hux begins to make his way towards the training area, leaving Rey to her own devices.  
  


* * *

  
Her combat skills have improved infinitely over their time training together, Hux notes with satisfaction, as she disarms him with ease. His distraction is his downfall though, as she then swipes his feet from under him, and presses her fake weapon to his throat. Immediately, she drops it.  
  
“Kriff, General, I am so sorry! I thought you would stop me from doing that!” Rey moves from her seat on his chest and offers her hand to pull him to his feet, before continuing to babble apologies at him.  
  
“Rey,” he grabs her shoulders. “You did exactly what I have been teaching you to do for the last few weeks. You did nothing wrong, that was well executed.”  
  
Rey lights up immediately. “Really? I did a good job?”  
  
“Rey, you did an excellent job. That was textbook perfect.”  
  
She smiles up at him, and Hux can feel it deep in his chest. Her smiles were far too few, and the rigour of her training and the stress of the task before her had been taking its toll. It was easy to forget how young she was when looking at everything her life had handed her.  
  
“Let’s go celebrate a job well done.”  
  


* * *

  
Now that her physical training was being done with Hux, Rey has been finding training with Kylo much less frustrating. She is sure that his size has meant that he has never struggled with anything physical in his life, but his Force skills had needed to be taught, making him far better at teaching her that.  
  
Their first meeting with Snoke had been scheduled in two day-cycles time, and the intensity of Rey’s training has increased in a completely different way. All of her combat training has been put aside and Kylo focusses entirely on ensuring that she is capable of avoiding any mind attack that Snoke may throw at her. Unfortunately, the lack of physical activity has made Rey fidgety and unfocussed, causing Kylo to become frustrated with her once again.  
  
“Rey!” he snaps as breaks through her mental defences again. “You must concentrate or Snoke will learn of our plan, and then all of us will die. Is that unclear to you?”  
  
Rey rubs her hands over her eyes. “Yes, Ren, I understand, but this is not easy. Is that clear to you?”  
  
Kylo sighs and throws his hands up. “Fine. Go for a run around the entire floor, and then return so we can try this again.”  
  
Rey has never been so ecstatic to run in her life, and she takes off immediately. Fortunately, the Finalizer is much smaller when you are only running around one floor, or she might have passed out by the time she got back. Huffing, she rounds the last corner, waving to SN-1628 as she passes. She can hear the troopers’ muffled laughter as she sprints past, and nearly loses her footing as she makes her way back into the training room where she skids to a stop.  
  
Kylo had taken his shirt off and was punching one of the bags in the corner. Rey can feel her mouth fall open, and she shuts it just as quickly, immediately trying to quell all the images that pop into her head. That would hardly be what she wants Kylo to pick out of her brain, although it would be good motivation to keep him out. She takes advantage of him not realising that she has entered the room yet, and brings to mind what she had seen of Hux in their physical training. One particular image of her in-between… Rey shakes her head. That would not do. Of course, Kylo chooses that moment to turn around.  
  
“You were faster than I thought. And perhaps more out of shape? You look a little flushed, Rey.”  
  
That only serves to make Rey blush even harder. “Never mind! I’m ready to go again. And, kriff, Kylo, put a shirt on!”  
  
Ren just has the audacity to grin. “Whatever helps you to focus.”  
  
From that moment on, Rey can’t seem to help but picture the various ways that her and Hux and Ren could be together. And it really doesn’t seem to help that Kylo is taking his shirt off at apparently every opportunity.  
  


* * *

  
Snoke’s presence in her mind feels like oil, sliding between any gaps within her brain, and filling it with his dark presence. She resists the urge to grab at her head, and shove the light inside of her into every crevice to try and burn him out of her mind. Kylo had warned her of the sensation, but nothing could have prepared her for the reality of having the creature inside of her mind.  
  
Instead, Rey stands tall and meets Snoke head on. She can practically feel the waves of pride floating off of Kylo next to her. She didn’t know how much of that was for her, and how much was simply pride in his teaching methods, but she would happily grab onto it.  
  
‘It’s all for you,’ Kylo’s voice whispers into her mind, and she holds onto the sensation to stabilise herself.  
  
Snoke turns his face into a facsimile of a smile. “So glad you could join us, little one. And so glad that you have renounced your old, wrong ways and found the path the greatness.”  
  
Every word he said is coupled with a gentle push on her mind, solidifying it in her thoughts. ‘Greatness’ continues to echo throughout her brain, and suddenly she sees how young Ben Solo was taken by this monster. Without the training Kylo had given her, she would be in the exact same grasp, ready to do whatever was asked to achieve whatever Snoke wanted. After that, it is all she can do to keep the invasive thoughts at bay, and, at the end of their meeting, stumbles from the chamber, unsure of what even took place.  
  
Kylo catches her arm just on the other side of the door. “Are you going to be okay?”  
  
Rey looks at him blankly for a moment. “Yeah, I just think I need to… meditate or something for a while.”  
  
“Not by yourself, you don’t,” Kylo’s grip on her elbow was soft but insistent. “Come, let’s go find a quiet training room and we can do so together.”  
  
Which is precisely how Hux finds them some hours later. They are meditating back to back, Rey slumped against Kylo’s broad back, clearly using him as the support she cannot provide for herself at the moment. Kylo opens his eyes as Hux enters the room.  
  
“Snoke was more cruel that I thought. He invaded her mind very aggressively.”  
  
Hux’s face is drawn tight. “Aggressively enough that you would doubt her current allegiances?”  
  
“She can hear you, and no, I would never let that kriffing monster take over who I am,” Rey’s face pops up over Kylo’s shoulder. “This time was bad, but next time I know what is going to happen and he won’t stand a chance against me.”  
  


* * *

  
After the meeting with Snoke, Rey throws herself into her training with more ferocity than ever, until even Kylo begins to pull back.  
  
“Rey! You going to burn yourself out. You should rest.”  
  
Rey shakes her head at him, and continues to beat the dummy is she is fighting senseless. “I need to be ready for anything, Master, and I am sure that evil does not rest.”  
  
Kylo’s hands wrap gently around her shoulders and turn her towards him. “I am ordering you, as your Master, to go and get some rest. You are exhausted and not at your best and that is inexcusable.”  
  
Rey plays with the wrappings on her hands and refuses to meet Kylo’s eyes. “I haven’t been able to sleep since the meeting. The feeling is always there in my mind, and I’m worried that I am weak as soon as I am dreaming.”  
  
One of Kylo’s large hands hover over her head. “If you want, I can make you sleep. Or, if you let me into your mind, I can tell you if there are any traces of Snoke left behind.”  
  
He waits patiently as she weighs the options over in her head. Finally, she comes to a conclusion:  
  
“You can enter my mind, and if that does not reassure me, then we can try your other trick.”  
  
Kylo nods, and softly places his hand on the side of her face. “Unlike the last time I tried to do this, there will be no forcing my way in. Instead you must open your mind to allow me in. If there is anything you don’t want me to see, keep it hidden, or, if I get to close, chase it with other thoughts to drown it out, okay?”  
  
Red nods and closes her eyes. The pressure in her mind is not dissimilar to what Kylo did at dinner when he guided her food choices. This time though, she can feel him actively rifle through her thoughts, trying to be quick and impersonal about whatever he finds.  
  
Naturally, as soon as she thinks of things she would not wish him to see, they all come flooding to the surface of her mind, basically begging for him to look at them. Of course, being who he is, the only one he latches onto involves himself. Unfortunately for Rey, it also involves herself and the General in a very compromising position. She shoves him out of her mind with all of the force she can muster, but it is too late, and the damage is done.  
  
When her eyes open, Ren is looking at her strangely. “Is that something you want, Rey? It would certainly get your mind off Snoke.”  
  
As he is speaking, Kylo begins to move into her personal space, crowding her up agains the punching bag she was abusing earlier.  
  
“Rey, you need to answer my question.” She is certain that Kylo’s voice has dropped another octave as he leans in close enough that she can hear it vibrating in his chest.  
  
She swallows thickly. “No, Kylo, not like that. It was just one of those thoughts you know?”  
  
“Are you sure, Rey? It seems quite elaborate. As though you have spent a great deal of time on it.”  
  
Rey blushes and drops her gaze to his feet, which only seems to egg Kylo on to move in closer.  
  
“Rey,” she can practically feel his voice in her own chest now, “Rey, answer the question.”  
  
She hears the door to the training room open, and is saved by… Hux. That is definitely not who she wants to see while she is in this position. Kylo moves away far too slowly while Hux approaches, his expression curious, and holopad in hand.  
  
“We are going to need to move more quickly than we planned. Snoke is mobilising his forces.”  
  
Hux gives Kylo a quizzical look as Rey leaves the room to go shower before their meeting about the final plan to take down Snoke. “You two looked cozy.”  
  
Kylo grins and pushes what he had seen in Rey’s mind to Hux. “I think cozy is what Rey would like.”  
  
Hux stares at his lover for a moment. “And that’s something you would like?”  
  
Kylo falters. “Sorry, Hux, I thought. I mean, I’ve seen how you look at Rey.”  
  
Hux contemplates for a moment longer, performing a full study of Kylo’s face. “She is an exceptional woman.”  
  
Kylo grabs onto Hux’s greatcoat, and hauls him close, making Hux protest. “Thank you, Hux.”  
  
“Great, Kylo, now please go shower, you are getting your sweat all over my coat and I just had it cleaned.”  
  
Kylo holds onto him for a moment longer, just to irritate him, before stalking off to the showers. Hux conjures up the image that Ren had pushed to him, becoming more amenable to the idea the more he thinks about it.  
  


* * *

  
Snoke fell so much easier than they had anticipated. Between the Resistance fighters annihilating the surrounding area and fighters, and Hux’s organisation of his stormtroopers, the planet that Snoke had secluded himself in fell with barely any fight at all. His weakening power was evident in the crumbling throne room he sat in, and the loss of Kylo Ren from under his control was clearly more than he had prepared for. The combined power of Rey and Kylo removed his defences easily, and the result was nearly anticlimactic. Once they could reach him with minimal attacks on their mind, Kylo drove his lightsaber through Snoke, leaving the shell of the Supreme Leader wasted and smoking on his own throne.  
  
Rey found herself staring at the wreckage of what was once the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. Kylo’s arm slid around her waist, and tugged her gently away.  
  
“It doesn’t do anything to look at him, Rey. He was a shell, and that is all that is left behind.”  
  
Rey looks up at him, and covers the hand on her side. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Hux is still guiding post-battle cleanup when his Force users stumble back onboard. He hears the announcement of their return and can’t help his sigh of relief. He was sure that there would be nothing to worry about, but battles are messy and unexpected, even with all of his meticulous plans in place. There is no accounting for ever single detail.  
  
“Mitaka, oversee the end of this.”  
  
Mitaka, as per usual, salutes and takes over without question, freeing Hux to make his way, first to the medbay, and then to his rooms.  
  
Rey and Ren were passed out in his bed, wrapped around each other, not even undressed or under the covers. Hux tisks at the ash and mud getting on his sheets, but busies himself with removing their boots and hauling the blankets out from under them, before crawling in on Rey’s other side, cradling her between him and Kylo. Ren opens one sleepy eye at the intrusion, but Rey simply snuggles up next to him.  
  
Hux runs his hand along Kylo’s forehead, pushing his hair back, before tracing the line of his cheekbone. “Are you both okay? Did Snoke cause any harm?”  
  
Ren shakes his head. “He was even weaker than we thought, and the Resistance fighters did an excellent job of removing most of the other threats before we even arrived.”  
  
Hux nods and leans down to kiss the top of Rey’s head. “They are probably going to ask to have her back soon.”  
  
Ren meets his eyes, and Hux sees the fight begin to build in him. Kylo was not going to give up what they had with any ease. “Ren…” he starts, but Kylo cuts him off.  
  
“She will decide whether she wants to return.”  
  


* * *

  
“Rey, sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want?” Leia immediately turns motherly, “Maybe you should spend some more time with us and make a better decision.”  
  
Rey just stares at the screen in front of her. “General, I really think that I can help to bridge the gaps with the First Order and the Resistance. With Snoke gone, they don’t have a guiding vision anymore. Now would be the time to get us all onto the same page!”  
  
“Alright, but I want very clear contracts written up about your role, and the ease that you can move between us. Hux is a military man, so he should respect that.”  
  
Rey nods enthusiastically. “Of course, General. I would be a diplomat, and I need to be able to act accordingly.”  
  
Rey docks her ship back in the Finalizer, this time without all of the feelings of apprehension that accompanied her the first time around. She exits her ship, and is greeted by Kylo and Hux on the landing pad, Hux in civilian clothes, and Kylo without a mask.  
  
She grins and runs towards them, not caring about the stares and mutters of the stormtroopers around them. She pauses to gently touch Hux’s face, and then tosses her arms around Kylo’s neck.  
  
“I’ve missed you both.”  
  
She can feel Kylo’s laugh bubble up in his chest. “Well, now that you have diplomatic immunity, I’m not sure that this is going to be appropriate, Rey.”  
  
She steps back and glares at both of them. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
Hux smiles at her, “Rey, my dear, I can assure you that I wrote your contract very carefully.”  
  
“You better have.” Rey gathers her bag. “So, are both of you escorting me to Hux’s rooms, or are you assigning a stormtrooper?”  
  
Hux gently takes her bag as Kylo slides her arm through his. “It would be our absolute pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really really loved both of my prompts and I wish I could have fit everything in, but when it came down to it, it was going to be either keep it under 5000 words or blow this out of the water and write 20000 words. Thanks so much to everyone involved! You are all excellent people :)


End file.
